marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Li Hua (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Tiger Empress (mother), Tiger Warrior (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tiger Island | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Tiger Island | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Matt Fraction; David Aja | First = Immortal Iron Fist #8 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, Li Hua, is one of the Seven Immortal Weapons and daughter of Tiger Warrior. Li Hua grew up in a village on Tiger Island, which was full of prosperity where little happened, save when the men would go out to fight to defend it every few years and return victorious. Her village did not allow women to fight, though she loved to hear the war stories her father, Tiger Warrior, told her after returned from his voyages, and she cared for little else in the way of pursuits, disdainful of the parties and drink the other women of the village engaged in. She had dreams of being trained to fight by a women, her mother, but Li Hua wrote them off as flights of fantasy and contented herself with the stories in her waking hours to distract from the boredom. One day warriors raided the village and much to her shock most of the men fled. Calling upon the skills Li Hua had learned from her mother in her dreams, she fought the invaders and confronted her father, who told her the truth. Twenty years ago the women of her village had been warriors, but in a fierce battle most of them died. They refused to give up, but the village feared extinction so a deal with the invaders was struck, they would give up 90% of their lands and would not let their women fight in exchange for peace and protection. He and the other men were not warriors, but left on the villages to maintain the illusion, and kept the women peaceful with drink and revelry and created the fiction that women did not fight. With the truce broken and no reason to not fight any longer, Tiger's Beautiful Daughter gathered the women and prepared them for war, training them as she had learned from her dreams, sharpening any tool that could be a weapon like the metal fans they carried, and taking the armor of the first batch of raiders she had slain and forging it into masks to inspire fear. The battle was hard, with most of the warriors still shaking off the effects of the soft life, but Tiger's Beautiful Daughter returned victorious from the battle, took three men as her husband, and with her force of warrior women under her command, planned the campaign for retaking of all their lost lands. Immortal Weapons Many years later Tiger's Beautiful Daughter competed in the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven tournament and was defeated by Davos the Steel Phoenix, a fight in which she took his hand. She aided Iron Fist against Hydra's invasion of K'un Lun alongside the other Immortal Weapons. Later on she and the other Immortal Weapons came to New York with Danny Rand. Fear Itself During the Fear Itself event, the doors to the Eighth City were on the verge of being opened again forcing Fat Cobra and the Immortal Weapons to reunite once again in Beijing with the addition of War Machine who had accompanied Prince of Orphans from Washington D.C. to close the gate. However, after being defeated by Titania and Absorbing Man, when the Immortal Weapons started the ceremony, Iron Fist had come under the possession of Agamotto which was creating a mystical interference in preventing the Immortal Weapons from closing the gate. After Iron Fist overpowered the other Immortal Weapons, a reluctant War Machine fought him and due to Doctor Strange infusing some magic to War Machine's gun, it allowed for Iron Fist to be knocked out, allowing for the ceremony to be completed. | Powers = * Chi Manipulation: | Abilities = Extremely accurate strikes, great agility. As one of the Immortal Weapons, Tiger's Beautiful Daughter is one of the most skilled martial artists on Earth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Metal mask | Transportation = | Weapons = Pair of razor-sharp fans, two spears | Notes = * She is likely among the most patient of the Immortal Weapons, meditating for nine straight days with the Prince of Orphans before complaining, while the Iron Fist managed three, and Fat Cobra only 12 hours. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Tiger Island